Me enamore de un maniquí
by Mirialia Alden
Summary: Hace tres mil años el amor fue separado por una fatalidad, pero su amor ahora renacion ¿Volveran a estar juntos? descúbranlo
1. Prologo un amor perdido

Hola les traigo una nueva historia o mejor dicho adaptación de una peli que me gusta llamada me enamore de un Maniquí con Yu-gi-oh espero les guste, va con la línea de la película pero tendrá algunos cambios. espero les guste

Disclaimer: Me enamore de un maniquí o Mannequin 2 on the move le pertenece a 20 th century fox y MGM y YU-Gi-Oh le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sama (si fuera mío habría sido un Shoujo y Yugi seria una chica que quedaría junto con Yami/Atem)

asi que sin mas preámbulos disfruten el prologo

 **Me enamore de un maniquí estilo YU-GI-Oh!**

Khemet (Egipto) hace 3000 años…

El cielo Egipcio veía ponerse a su todo principal dios que iluminaba los días del poderoso reino. Pero no así la paz del desierto, pues los cascos de un caballo resonaban en el magnífico desierto cerca del atardecer, un joven de cabello tricolor vestido de la realeza, con un traje típico, sheti de color blanco con su pechera de oro, brazaletes en los antebrazos de oro con un cinturón del mismo material, un shetish de color azul cielo, sus esclavas en las muñecas de oro (donde va diadhank), su capa ondeante al viento por la carrera. Su corona iba con el ojo de Horus gravado. Corría el lugar a campo traviesa, su caballo ya estaba algo cansado pero era necesario que se mantuviera en movimiento para poder ir cerca de su gran amor. El príncipe del imperio Egipcio se había enamorado de una sencilla chica que era solo una campesina que conoció en uno de sus viajes al Nilo, cuando escapaba de su mentor Mahado.

Yugi veía las colinas arenosas, esperando que apareciera su príncipe, ella era bajita de una inusual piel blanca como la nieve, cabello tricolor, con fleco rubio, la mayor parte del pelo negro mas las puntas que desafiaban la gravedad eran de un color magenta a morado cuando el sol pegaba en su cenit, tenia los más hermosos ojos amatistas, que enseñaban la pureza de su alma, la cual era la gemela del príncipe Atem, el era parecido a Yugi pero moreno claro, el cabello de Yugi solo que con mechones rubios y sus ojos eran las más fieras gemas rubí del reino de Egipto. El caballo seguía corriendo porque era seguido por la guardia debido a su fuga de palacio

Al fin el príncipe apareció en la colina, Yugi lo vio desde su ventana poniéndose su mejor vestido que era blanco como la pureza del alma, y este acompañado de una capa de color amatista salió al encuentro de su amando quien la recibió besándola –Una vez más- dijo ella cuando fue besada- ¿Qué harás conmigo señor?- Atem la levanto en boladas dando vueltas

-Vamos mi querida Yugi- dijo Atem –Buscaremos a un sacerdotisa de Isis, hacer nuestros para tener nuestro felices para siempre-

-Pero que hay del faraón, sabes lo que opina tu padre de los matrimonios de diferentes clases-

Atem subía al caballo y alzando a Yugi para montarla al frente suyo –Para cuando Ra se haya puesto seremos príncipe y princesa por tanto no podrá decir nada más que darnos su bendición-

Atem y Yugi salieron a todo galope del pueblo, sabiendo que eran seguidos por la guardia real del faraón, iban cerca al Nilo. La guardia seguía de cerca del paso de la pareja en su caballo hasta que llegaron al puente que unía a los reinos, -Soy el príncipe- anuncio Atem pensando que eso los pararía pero…

-Venimos en nombre del Faraón- se dirigió Mehen el capitán al príncipe –Con orden de arresta a la campesina-

Atem saco su khopesh que traía al cinto de su túnica blanca con faldón azul y su capa de color azul marino

–Sobre mi cadáver- dijo abrazando a su amada.

Hasan se envalentono diciendo –Si no sabes manejarla hijo mejor no la saques- pero Atem le hizo cortes a su vestimenta con el khopesh –Ahora hablemos en privado- Mehen se aproximo a Atem –somos demasiados soldados al servicio del faraón-

Pero bajando la guardia Mehen trato de jalar a Yugi que se aferro a Atem pero consiguieron bajarla del caballo –Atem- grito Yugi siendo presa de los brazo de Mehen mientras forcejeaba para liberarse y correr a su príncipe.

Atem bajo rápidamente del caballo peleando contra los guardias que hacían imposible la tarea de recuperación de su amada campesina ella le grito que lo amaba, Atem consiguió llegar hasta ella derrotando a la guardia Real pasando encima de ellos para recuperar a Yugi pero llego el Faraón Aknamkanon con toda la corte real, los guardianes de los artículos del milenio (N/A: aquí los artículos no tienen gran poder así que solo son un símbolo).

El Faraón era seguido por su hechicero de cabecera Dartz que servía a la corte desde que Atem era solo un niño. Dartz venía de la Atlántida era blanco con ojos de diferente color el cabello blanco azulado largo y alto como Atem portando una túnica blanca

–Atem basta ya deja a la guardia y aléjate de esa campesina- protesto su padre

Mehen anuncio al faraón cuando todos los presentes (con excepción de la pareja) se inclinaron ante el dios encarnado de Egipto.

Atem se paro enfrente de Yugi para escudarla de cualquier daño mirando a su padre proclamando:

-La amo padre y siempre la amare- expreso Atem viendo a su padre, Yugi inclinaba un poco la cabeza porque estaba prohibido para la plebe ver al faraón a los ojos –Escucha hijo ella solo va detrás de tu titulo para ser la próxima reina de Egipto, ahora ven conmigo y lo discutiremos en la cena-

El faraón pidió que el regalo que el joven príncipe había mandado a hacer para su Yugi, Dartz se aproximo con él al príncipe sacándolo de su estuche, un bello collar de oro, estilo gargantilla que tenía una amatista en forma de corazón que le colgaba engarzada en oro también.

-Espero te guste- dijo Dartz sarcástico aproximándose a la pareja

Yugi se enfado –No quiero su oro ni joyas, si Atem fuera un campesino lo amaría igual-

-Pero que tal esto- volvió a insistir Dartz cuando Atem le arranco de la mano el colla atesorándolo cerca de su corazón. Sin ver que el hechicero había sonreído por lo que seguía

Atem volteo a ver a Yugi –Yugi usaras esto como símbolo de nuestro eterno amor-

-Para siempre- beso a Atem dejando que le pusiera el collar que brillo de manera ligera cuando cayó a la altura del pecho un poco arriba del busto de Yugi.

Pero cuando Yugi iba a besar a Atem, ella se congelo en una pose de brazos abiertos, convirtiéndose en una muñeca tamaño real dejando a medio camino el beso del príncipe egipcio. Atem al no sentir el regreso del beso vio asustado que Yugi estaba congelada transformada en un maniquí.

Dartz sonrió pues su hechizo surtió efecto para gloria del Faraón pero de esto no salió nada provechoso porque Atem asustado reclamo

–Hechizaste mi regalo-

-No fui yo hijo, fue Dartz, brillante quedara congelada para siempre-

-No fue nada su majestad-

Atem se aproximo a su padre que si bien ya se veía viejo aun era sano para ejecutar esto:

-Padre jamás te he pedido nada, pero te pido que tomes mi vida y le quites el hechizo-

Aknamkanon miro a su hijo de manera burlona –Claro si eres tan romántico- dijo sarcástico –hasta que encuentre el amor verdadero en otra tierra solo hechizo así terminara- Atem vio incrédulo a su padre corrió a su amada Yugi

-NO- trato de quitarle el collar pero este término por quemar la mano del príncipe que lloro porque no podría estar nunca más con su amor Yugi

-Aceptas el trato

-Que así sea pero este reino no verá nunca más gloria hasta que mi Yugi despierte- sentencio el príncipe Atem que parándose serio condeno a su reino.

El cielo trono, el Faraón había pecado contra los dioses porque ellos aprobaban el amor verdadero y más cuando dos almas eran gemelas, luz y oscuridad siempre unidas que no pueden verse, pero en este caso Yugi era la luz para la oscuridad del príncipe de Egipto. Yugi fue llevada por la guardia real con sumo cuidado al palacio real, puesta en una especie de vitrina donde todo aquel la viera supiera del trágico destino al que su faraón había condenado a su reino. A partir de entonces el gran imperio Egipcio solo conoció guerras, decadencia y por último la caída ante el imperio Romano. Todos los gobernantes tenían la profecía de que si no cuidaban la estatua atraerían mala suerte a Egipto más de lo que ya tenía. Pasaron 3000 años hasta que el hechizo se rompiera Egipto no volvería a ser prospero.

Egipto 3000 años después y aun sigue en decadencia el reino…

-Y esa es la leyenda de la campesina encantada- decía una voz de una guía de turistas en el museo de El Cairo –Por supuesto nadie cree en la leyenda, vengan por aquí les enseñare las momias de otros faraones-

Una chica dijo –Es cierto que la estatua hará una gira-

-Si es cierto.

Detrás de ellos se acerco un hombre decía –Con que nadie cree en la leyenda- rio –Mi ancestro Dartz- explicaba mientras ponía su turbante en las manos de la estatua –No se equivoco nunca y muy pronto estarás viva y me pertenecerás querida- dijo besándola en su mejilla

Los preparativos para la gira de la campesina encantada no tardaron en terminar, los amigos de Dartz o más bien secuaces se llevaron al estatua de la campesina, Mientras Dartz se llevo algunas de las joyas más preciadas por el rey Siamun de Egipto de quien él era "amigo".

Pero en esta gira la campesina encantada despertaría de su milenario sueño por el amor que había perdido y volvería a encontrar.

espero que les haya gustado el prologo, se que Aknamkanon era un buen gobernante y de mas según mi buen Yami (sonrojo) pero aquí solo se le modifico un poco la personalidad para que encajara en su papel. también los demás serán un poco Out of character (o fuera de personaje) para encajar en la trama. se reciben criticas constructivas y de todo un poco.

Gracias, hasta la siguiente vuelta

Chaito, Mirialia Paolini


	2. Encontrándonos de nuevo

Hola les traigo una nueva historia o mejor dicho adaptación de una peli que me gusta llamada me enamore de un Maniquí con Yu-gi-oh espero les guste, va con la línea de la película pero tendrá algunos cambios. espero les guste

Yugi: porque me pusiste de chica

Mirialia: _ _ U porque compagina con la temática Yu-chan, además ya pronto vas a estar con Yami, dentro de poco los deleitare con mi hermosa voz cantando un canción para ustedes

Yami: Ya quiero besar a mi Yugi (toma a Yugi y comienza a besar de manera Hot)

Mirialia: (con una gota de sudor) Ya chicos, parenle, el que esta casada con cierto hylian (Link de ocarina of time) no significa que no me gustes tu Yami Atem, por favor dejen de comportarse como un par de candulfos es algo molesto.

(ambos dejan de besarse apartándose) (Yamie es mi apodo para Atem es parte de una cancion que me gusta en japones)

Mirialia: Yamie por favor haz el disclaimer y procedamos con el episodio:

Yami: bien

Mirialia: ya vas barrabas

Yami: Me enamore de un maniquí o Mannequin 2 on the move le pertenece a 20 th century fox y MGM y YU-Gi-Oh le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sama

Mirialia: gracias así que sin mas preámbulos disfruten el chapi

 **Me enamore de un maniquí**

 **Capitulo 1**

Encontrándonos de nuevo

Domino, Japón 2 meses después…

La mañana llego a la tienda de juegos Kame Game Shop un joven tricolor salía apresurado para no llegar tarde a su nuevo trabajo desde la tienda de su abuelo, el joven iba vestido con un camisa de color negro y jeans azules, haciendo destacar su cabellera que desafiaba la gravedad, sacando su humilde chevy de la cochera grito

–Abuelo ya me voy- acomodo el coche para cuando salió su abuelo Sugoroku Mutou que le había criado desde que su madre Amara muriera en el parto

-Yami. Grito su abuelo –Se te olvida el almuerzo, tienes que comer antes de llegar a tu nuevo trabajo- dándole un bolsa de papel café

-Gracias abuelo-

-Vete y no llegues tarde te estaré esperando-

-Si- grito Yami arrancando el coche para irse a su nuevo trabajo el cual era en el centro de la ciudad.

Sugoroku solo sacudió la cabeza viendo partir a su nieto, solo deseaba que Yami encontrara la felicidad y una pareja, fue muy popular en sus años de estudiante pero ninguna chica parecía llenar una especie de vacío en el corazón del joven duelista. Yami tenía sueños donde una jovencita parecida a él físicamente le hablaba diciendo que la encontrara que lo amaba llamándolo Atem. El abuelo sabia que este sueño imposible traía de cabeza al joven porque nunca se había enamorado de ninguna chica. Yami era bueno en el dibujo, así que un día para un proyecto escolar hizo el retrato de la joven que soñaba para terminar conservándolo, en el ella sonreía con los ojos llenos de amor mirando a su enamorado. El solo esperaba que su nieto encontrara la felicidad.

Yami iba recorriendo la carretera comiendo el almuerzo que su abuelo le dio, el joven aun no decidía que quería hacer, o más bien estudiar en la universidad, así que decidió buscar trabaja encontrando el puesto de ayudante dentro de Kaiba Corp. en las cadenas comerciales de la empresa, llego al edifico estacionándose, así que puso la alarma, poniendo también un cartel que anunciaba la tienda de su abuelo. Aproximándose al edificio llego a ver que había una enorme bandera de Egipto que decía la visita cultural del país a Japón gracias al apoyo del museo de Domino , pero esta se haría en las instalaciones de Kaiba Corp. Vio la imagen de la campesina encantada en el vitral sin prestarle mucha atención, cediendo el paso al abrir la puerta como todo caballero llego a las oficinas de Kaiba

Entro en el área de recepción de Kaiba Corp. La secretaria le pido que esperar porque vendría a recogerlo.

Pasados unos minutos un joven de cabellera café con fleco en pico y moreno claro vestido con uniforme de cuerpo de seguridad de color café de aspecto un poco rudo se acerco –Yami Mutou-

-Si, señor-

-Sígame- dijo el joven –Vamos al área de vigilancia para darle sus papeles- Yami y el vigilante se aproximaron a las oficinas de vigilancia donde el comenzó a explicarle el proceder.

-Aquí tienes tu identificación,- teniéndole un credencial -Y también firma esto- dándole un papel de recibido

-Me llamo Tristán Taylor y soy de seguridad lo sé todo-

-Yami Atem Mutou- respondió estrechando mano del vigilante, no te preocupes y no pierdas tu credencial-

-Gracias, debo presentarme con el señor Deblin ¿lo conoces?-

-Claro sígueme-

Tristán lo condujo hasta un área donde estaba una especie de almacén para que ahí esperara al señor Deblin. Mientras el señor Deblin hablaba con los encargados de la tienda de Kaiba corp. iban bajando unas escaleras, Deblin estaba estrafalario con su traje negro pero con un chaleco rojo y unos aretes de dados, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban de enojo cuando le dijeron que le cargamento de Egipto estaba por llegar a la ciudad, Kisara su asistente le decía -Vendrá en la tarde-

-Lo quiero para esta mañana-

Ryou su otro asistente le decía -Llegara en la tarde con los guardaespaldas del Conde Dartz-

Bien quiero que todo quede listo para recibir el cargamento, recuerden que esto es importante para Kaiba Corp., no quiero quedar mal con el señor Seto-

Se detuvo un momento -Reorganicen mi agenda debo ir esta tarde con la delegación que recibirá al Conde Dartz Ultramarine-

-DE acuerdo Señor- acordó Kisara.

Se aproximaron a los escenarios donde le esperaba Yami, cuando un joven peliverde tropezó con un destrozado maniquí, Deblin comenzó a llamarle atención porque todo debía estar bien organizado porque la delegación Egipcia vendría a la ciudad y no quería que se arruinara -Rex Raptor ¿qué haces?-

-Trabajo en la presentación para Egipto-

-Con Joey Wheeler cierto-

-Si señor-

-Tienes este accidente en las preparaciones del evento de la recepción Egipcia, cuando la crema y nata de Domino vendrá todos los ojos de la ciudad están en este evento-

-Lo siento señor-

-Aprendiste la lección-

-Si-

-Estas despedido- termino Deblin quitándole su identificación, Rex se alejo corriendo del momento cuando él decía porque lo despedía, para vergüenza ajena de Yami que se aproximo a Duke para que le asignaran donde estaría -¿Que desea joven?-

-Soy Yami Mutou debía presentarme con usted, soy el nuevo aprendiz.-

-Oh es cierto, comenzaras con el Equipo de Wheeler- dio la instrucción haciendo que lo siguiera a donde seria la presentación para el show cultural de Egipto

Mientras en los escenarios...

Joey vestido de manera estrafalario, es decir una camisa azul eléctrico, con pantalones rosa neón y unos lentes oscuros el rubio dirigía la secuencia de baile que presentaría en el show de Egipto, viendo a sus bailarines hacerlos movimientos decía -Esta presentación es importante, no olviden la elegancia-

La música moderna o mejor dicho de tipo electrónica acompañaba los movimientos de baile -No olviden sonreír-

Los movimientos de los bailarines no lo satisfacían lo suficiente así que inicio una nueva secuencia de baile junto con el mismo, haciendo pasos de adelante y atrás cuando una joven llego corriendo -Joey viene el señor Deblin-

-Gracias Anzu- grito -Todos escóndanse detrás del telón vamos-

Cambiando la canción a una estilo árabe, los bailarines comenzaron a moverse al estilo de danza árabe, mientras bajaban el telón, para Joey era importante que la presentación fuera secreta porque quería que impresionara y si fuera vista el perdería su enfoque que eran los bailes que rodearían a la campesina encantada.

Duke seguido de sus asistentes entraron junto a Yami para ver como el telón se bajaba y también que Joey no deseaba enseñar nada de la presentación, solo se alcanzo a ver algo mínimo.-Wheeler debo hablar contigo- grito el pelinegro para ver como el rubio se asomaba para decir que se fueran porque el mago no deseaba que lo molestaran

-Wheeler esta aquí tu nuevo asistente-

-Aquí está tu nuevo asistente-

.-Que paso con Rex.-

-Fue torpe a ojos de Kaiba Corp.- dijo Deblin con la cara de que no aguantaba a Joey

-Lo despediste como a los otros 20- dijo Joey sujetando las cortinas para que no vieran

Yami se rio viendo la escena diciendo -Aquí no les importa mucho que digamos el plan de pensión-

Joey rio diciendo que Yami le encantaba pero cuando se dio paso para recibirlo, Deblin intento espiar por debajo del telón siendo alejando por el rubio -No espíes- exclamo el joven artista

-Porque no me dejas ver- suplico Deblin

-Soy un artista y si me interrumpen la creatividad se verá afectada- dijo Joey -Además estoy en fase de creación-

Deblin lo miro serio sabiendo que él era algo estrafalario para la corporación Kaiba, tomando en cuenta que todos debía ser perfecto para la delegación visitante le dijo -Por favor Joey no exageres ni seas muy estrafalario esto debe ser serio y elegante-

-Lo será-aseguro

-¿Seguro?-

-Tienes mi palabra-

-Bien- concluyo el pelinegro, saliendo Joey vio al tricolor para ayudarlo a subir al escenario explicándole lo que sería su nuevo trabajo junto a ellos, Yami sentía algo extraño en el ambiente pero no se molesto en averiguar lo único que quería era iniciar su nuevo empleo en la corporación Kaiba.

Joey se vio envuelto en lo que decía Duke pero ayudando a Yami a adaptarse le dijo -No he sido serio ni elegante desde me gradué de la escuela de modelos y de la preparatoria de Domino- le dijo a Yami

-Bienvenido a bordo- le dijo dejándolo ver los ensayos de para la presentación de la campesina encantada.

Yami y Joey comenzaron los preparativos para la recepción, colocando pancartas, figuras de cartón, pero cuando el joven tricolor vio a la campesina encantada en las ilustraciones la reconoció como la chica de sus sueños que le llamaba Atem para terminar diciendo que la encontrara. Caminando alrededor de Kaiba corp., cuando Yami dijo -Es muy hermosa- dijo -Pero como es que llego a ser la campesina encantada-

-Es un típico cuento histórico, ella una sencilla chica, conoció al hijo de un Faraón y se enamoraron pero como su amor era prohibido el hechicero de la corte venido de tierras lejanas la convirtió en madera durante tres mil años y se torna en una de las mayores atracciones turísticas del país porque aun hoy se conserva en buena forma nadie sabe cómo, pero existe la leyenda de que si no cuidan bien la estatua esta traerá mala suerte a quien gobierne Egipto-

-Es un hermosa

Mientras Joey le explicaba las cosas de la delegación Egipcia, una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café y ojos azules mostraba los perfumes y muchos de los clientes se reusaban hasta que se acerco este Joey poniendo la mano -Joey pruebas y no compras nada-

-Eso es porque nunca salgo de deudas Anzu-chan lo siento-

Anzu vio a Yami tan guapo y dijo -Un regalo para tu novia-

-No tengo novia gracias-

-Estas buscando-

-Algo así, un amor verdadero-

Joey rio mientras Yami colocaba otro espectacular de madera -Eso es como encontrar al monstruo del lago Ness todo mundo a oído de él pero nadie lo ha visto

Honda llego al chisme por atrás -Yo si- haciéndole un cariño en el cabello a Anzu

Yami se conmovió pero recordó a la campesina encantada -Yo creo que hay alguien para todos en el mundo-

-Bien-

-Solo sigue tu corazón-

-Bueno Anzu- dijo Joey -Si Yami te pidiera que salieras con el dirías que si-

En eso sonó el celular de Joey quien salió de escena, pero para regresar interrumpiendo el coqueteo de la joven peli café mientras Yami acomodaba otro afiche.

-ES un desastre la campesina encantada a sufrido un accidente- Joey grito -Vamos Yami tenemos que acudir al rescate de un dama-

-Pues vamos-

Yami y Joey salieron corriendo de la corporación para subir al coche del rubio algo estrafalario, rosa que era un antiguo porsche de los años 70, arrancaron a toda velocidad para ir al puente principal de ciudad Domino . Yami sabía que algo estaba a puente de cambiar cuando vio el "vagón" de la campesina encantada atravesado a medio. Tres tipos salieron -Mi cuello estará en peligro si algo le pasa a ella o sus cosas-

-Va a estar bien-

-Espero que todo salga bien como dices Yami-

Cuando llegaron al puente, el rubio dio una vuelta prohibida, pero lo peor de caso es que ya estaba la policía, vigilando lo que había producido el caos vial en el puente Domino, Joey se detuvo para observar el desastre estacionándose .-Oh dios es peor de lo que imagine- Yami le dio unas palmadas en el hombro tratando de calmar los nervios del rubio mientras la policía pedía que se identificaran los tipos que salieron del camión.

Mientras la policía decía que los que conducían se bajaran, eran 3 tipos musculosos uno era peli vino, otro rubio y un pelicafe que decían que la chica se caería que debían ajustar las cuerdas, el policía se quejaba de que nunca había visto semejante torpeza. Ellos se excusaron diciendo que pensaban que podían pasar. una grúa, eleve el se quejaron de que la campesina encantada iba a caer.

Yami y Joey vieron impotentes lo que seguía mientras se caían las cosas, cuando vieron caer a una joven al agua, Yami se lanzo de inmediato para buscarla levanto sin querer la gargantilla animando sin querer la estatua, no logro identificarla como algo inanimado hasta que salvándola la subió a la superficie, Joey se alegro mientras el trío de idiotas reclamaban la estatua -No deben tocar a la campesina encantada- dijeron nadando a la orilla

-Yami eres mi héroe salvaste mi ridículo empleo y la presentación-

-Es una estatua pensé que estaba viva-

La orillaron reclamando a los tres chiflados diciendo que eran los de Egipto, nunca Joey había visto un trío tan torpe. -Es el tesoro nacional- dijo el pelivino

-Oigan recobraron lo de mas- dijo el rubio

-No pensé que Valón lo hizo-anuncio el pelicafé a continuación gritaron volviendo a saltar al agua para buscar el resto de las cosas de la campesina encantada.

Yami levanto la estatua para acabar sintiendo que el hueco en su corazón estaba completo cuando la toco para llevarla de regreso a su trabajo, el maniquí era igual a la chica con la que soñaba desde que era un niño. Con el vestido blanco como la pureza del alma y los ojos amatistas que brillaban como si tuviera vida la campesina encantada había encontrado el camino a casa.

-Vamos Yami ahí que llevarla a la tienda-

-Si no se vaya a resfriar-

-Son unos tontos, pero amo eso en un hombre- dijo Joey levantando al maniquí acordándose de su jefe y amante Seto Kaiba.

Subieron al auto sin ver a los tres chiflados que buscaban al maniquí, quien se alejaba con sus nuevos amigos.

Espero que les gustara el nuevo chapi, se me olvido decir la vez anterior que el Khopesh es la espada egipcia y como describo el vestuario de Atem es basado en el anime, otra cosa es que aquí Yami es la reencarnación de Atem como ya se dieron cuenta. en la proxima por fin ya tenemos al chico amatista en accion.

Gracias a los que dejaron un review en especial a Blue-Eyes-White-Girl , aidefreak y kyle haddock me encanta que les guste la historia

Saludos

Mirialia Paolini


	3. Despertando para amarte

Mirialia: Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a un episodio mas

Yugi: Por fin estaré en acción?

Mirialia: Si Yu-chan, además ya cantare para ustedes una canción con antiguo pseudónimo.

Yami: Aleluya (besando hot a Yugi)

Mirialia: (con una gota de sudor) párenle par de caldufos, me hacen extrañara a mi esposo, Yamie, por favor dejen de comportarse así

(ambos dejan de besarse apartándose)

Mirialia: Yamie por favor haz el disclaimer y procedamos con el episodio:

Yami: bien

Mirialia: ya vas barrabas y Yugi tranquilo ya tendrás tus momentos con Yamie

Dartz: Pero el es mio. (el peliblanco azulado aparece de la nada)

Mirialia Pone un escudo alrededor de Yugi, Mill: santa cachuca Dartz lárgate de aquí antes de que te aviente a mi viejo el combate dragones

Dartz: no me da miedo un simple elfo

Link: Pues tengo la espada maestra de mi lado y Yami los tres dragones así que largarte (Dartz sale de escena)

Yami: Gracias por ayudarme

Mirialia: DE nada Yamie así que vas con el disclaimer y no te preocupes mi marido lo mantendrá a raya

Yami: Me enamore de un maniquí o Mannequin 2 on the move le pertenece a 20 th century fox y MGM y YU-Gi-Oh le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sama

Mirialia: gracias así que sin mas preámbulos disfruten el chapi

 **Me enamore de un maniquí**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Despierto para amarte otra vez.**

Joey iba conduciendo su porsche cuando Yami secaba la estatua de la campesina encantada. Mientras le platicaba a Joey que desde joven le pasaban cosas extrañas. Joey lo miraba mientras conducía cuando Yami secaba el pecho de la estatua, pero moviendo sin querer el collar lo que despertaba tiro por viaje a la chica que sonreía por poder ver de nuevo a su amor, aunque algo cambiado.

-Desde joven me pasan cosas raras-

-A todo mundo Yami- dijo Joey –A todos nos pasan cosas raras-

-Sí, pero en especial a mi-

-Crees que este collar sea real-

-Es una campesina Yami por supuesto que sabe de joyas-

Yami continúo sacándola hasta que llegaron a Kaiba corp. La pusieron en la sección de almacén donde estaban todos los demás maniquíes, Yami le quito la ropa mojada dejándola solamente con la camisola, lo que permitió ver al joven que ella era muy hermosa. Y que era la chica con la que soñaba desde niño lo cual siempre conducía a una burla porque hablaba de ella como si fuera real pero sabia en el fondo de su corazón que no era un sueño.

Mientras en las calles de Domino…

El trío de guardianes de la campesina encantada Alister, Valón y Raphael iban corriendo culpándose entre ellos de los sucedido con el accidente y la "desaparición" de la campesina encantada, pero como no conseguían transporte comenzaron a desnudarse bailando para pedir aventón, dos chicas basureras les dieron aventón pero subiéndolos a la parte trasera del camión (llena de basura) para llevarlos a la cuidad. Mientras en la tienda Anzu y Tristán seguían conversando de lo anterior del amor y demás, Tristán le pedía que saliera con el pero lo cual la vendedora esta reacia porque le gustaba Yami –Tristán vamos a dejarlo como amigos que casi no se hablan y que no salen-

Tristán quedo decepcionado con eso, pero vio a la entrada del Kaiba corp. Como llegaban los tres chiflados y entrando en la tienda el trato de impedirles el paso cuando llegaron pero le volcaron, al acercarse a preguntar a Anzu acerca de la campesina encantada ella los olio como apestaba –Han estado en la basura?-

-No- contesto Alister –Hemos estado en un camión de basura-

–Ha visto a la campesina encantada- pregunto Valón

-No pero si quieres yo puedo ser tu campesina encantada- le coqueteo Anzu

Raphael interrumpió el coqueteo diciendo que tenían que encontrar nuevas ropas (las suyas estaban sucias hasta la pared de enfrente, es decir hasta hartarse) y Anzu les disparo un poco de colonia masculina para quitarles la apestosidad.

En el área de almacén, estaba Yami cargando a los maniquíes que irían en la presentación. Hablándoles, según él, para que no se sintieran nerviosos en el show. Guardando todo los referente a ellos. Fijándose en la campesina encantada le dijo –Te ordeno que vuelvas a la vida- se rio por lo tonto del comentario y mirando alrededor la beso. –Estoy loco.- se dijo –Claro he soñado tanto con la chica que algo no funciona bien en mi, millones de mujeres en el mundo y estoy enamorado de una estatua-

La chica sonreía mirando la frente, pero Yami tomo su gargantilla con la amatista en forma de corazón quitándole el collar, levantando el hechizo. Yami había liberado a la campesina encantada sin querer.

Yugi despertando del hechizo parpadeo una vez terminando por estornudar unas dos veces, Yami pensó que se estaba volviendo loco pero aun así dijo –Sihhah (salud en árabe)-

-Shukran – agradeció Yugi

-De nada- concluyo Yami para caer de espaldas sorprendido de que la campesina encantada estuviera vivía

Yugi vio feliz a lo que ella pensaba que era su príncipe, aun caído por el susto le hablo –Mi príncipe Atem-

-no te acerques- dijo Yami

-Que pasa Atem porque corres-

-Porque te mueves- dijo Yami sorprendió terminando por caer cerca de varios maniquíes, pero levantándose de golpe diciendo incoherencias como que tomó agua intoxicada, Yugi lo seguía de cerca diciendo que lo había visto desde el agua hasta en el coche (para ella carroza) de Joey moviéndose se acerco a Yami que ya no sabía qué hacer del susto y ella toco su mejilla

-Atem perdiste tu memoria-

-Que-

-Soy yo, tu Yugi y alma gemela- ella toco su mejilla viendo que la piel de Atem estaba ligeramente más clara como la suya

-Eres real- dijo Yami

-Por supuesto, Atem comenzabas a asustarme- expreso Yugi

-Cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos antes del chapuzón de hoy-

Yugi hizo memoria –Hace unos minutos en el puente que une al alto y bajo Egipto, íbamos camino al templo de Isis a casarnos, pero el hechicero- no termino porque sus amatistas comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

Yami abrió los ojos como platos –La leyenda es real-

-Que leyenda-

-La leyenda de que un brujo de la corte del faraón te hechizo, has estado congelada por tres mil años-

-Mi príncipe Atem siempre bromeado-

-No bromeando- explico Yami –estamos en el siglo XXI-

-Siglo XXI- dijo Yugi dudando

Yami dijo que le mostraría algo pero le mostro un trozo de tela, brillante para un disfraz –Claro esa es tela para los caballos-

-Para los caballos- dijo Yami pero tomo un disco de duelo

-Has visto uno de estos-

-No estoy segura- dijo Yugi, pero cuando Yami activo el disco de duelo apareció un dragón haciendo que la chica se cayera desmayada –Cielos es real-

Afuera los tres chiflados seguían buscando a Yugi congelada sin imaginar que la campesina ya no estaba encantada, -Esto no le va a gustar al conde- dijo Raphael

-No-

-va a torturarnos-concluyo Alister

Pero llegaron al departamento de deportes para seleccionar su nueva ropa donde el encargado dijo que no podían tomarla, ellos terminaron por decir que lo cargara a la cuenta de la delegación Egipcia.

Pasado un rato Yugi despertó siendo atendida por Yami, tratándose de levantar el joven la detuvo pero ella le dijo –Te amo-

Yami rio –Lo siento Yugi, yo soy Yami Atem Motou de Domino Japón, no soy ningún príncipe.-

-No importa Atem siempre te amare, siempre- le respondió, Yami le ayudo a levantarse

-No te conozco-

-Aun asi, no importa- dijo la pequeña tricolor viendo a los ojos carmesí de Yami

-M amas verdad-

-Como a nadie en el mundo- le contesto Yugi

Yami escucho voces que provenían de la entrada del almacén, mirando a los tres locos que vio en el puente pero les reconoció, mirándoles ellos también lo hicieron, Valón iba vestido con una camiseta rosa pastel y shorts azules pegados a sus musculosas piernas (N/A: no lo tomen a mal pero así son los secuaces del malo de la peli bien formados pero estúpidos pero yo prefiero a mi Yamie). Raphael iba con una camiseta roja y pantalones azul rey pegados, pero su camiseta dejaba ver su poderoso pecho, y al final Alister iba de negro con amarillo

-A es el chico del rio- dijo Valon –Que le hiciste a la campesina encantada-

-No pueden entrar aquí, sin no se van voy a llamar a seguridad-

Mientras ellos entraban la tricolor se levanto tomando pose para que no la descubrieran, Valon alcanzo a ver a Yugi parada en la misma pose de cuando Yami la despertó –Ha ahí esta-

-Eso estuvo cerca no hay que decirle nada al conde Ultramarine-

-Vamos chicos sino no nos vamos a recibirlo al aeropuerto estaremos en problemas-dijo Alister, viendo su reloj.

Yami les aseguro que Yugi estaría bien porque cerrarían en la noche que era seguro, los demás se fueron del almacén para que Yami pudiera ver a la chica congelada de nuevo, pero cuando acerco la mano hizo el ademan de morderlo, ellos rieron

-No hagas eso-

-Esos tipos que querían conmigo- interrogo Yugi, ello se le hicieron vagamente conocidos.

-Eres un tesoro nacional egipcio, son tus guardianes- le aclaro Yami

-No me agradan mucho- se quejo

Se oyó un ruido -¿Qué eso?- dijo Yami viendo a todos lados pero sin hallar la fuente-

-Es mi estomago- dijo Yugi sonrojada –No he comido en tres mil años-

-Bueno déjame terminar e iremos a comer cuando acabe mi turno-

Yami se digirió a terminar su trabajo seguido de ella diciéndole que conocía un lugar estupendo para que pudieran comer –Bien tendrán cuscús-

-No notaras la diferencia- dijo el joven tricolor, llevándolas a otro lado del almacén

Yugi se acerco a Yami tomando su collar con la amatista le recordó –Te acuerdas de esto-

-Si es tu collar-

-ah claro- dijo Yugi con cierto aire de tristeza.

Acabada su horario de trabajo, Yami llevo a Yugi al departamento de demás de Kaiba corp. comprándole un lindo vestido lila para que combinara con sus ojos y unas flats blancas, con un suéter delgado de color blanco perla. Tomaron su chevy recorriendo la cuidad ella disfrutaba de las novedades que se había perdido durante tres mil años, pararon a comer unos hot-dogs mientras hablaban –estos es mejor que los cuscús, es lo mejor que he comido en tres mil años-

-Y lo seguirás comiendo-

-Gracias- Yugi sonrió haciendo sonrojar al joven tricolor de mayor estatura

-Yugi si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, sin compromisos necesitaran una dirección para el permiso de trabajo-

Yugi lo miro con los ojos abiertos

-¿Qué sabes hacer?-

-Bueno era buena bordando, trabajaba para una costurera en mí tiempo, podía hacer cosas hermosas-

-En serio vaya-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Sí-

-¿Estás prometido?-

-Prometido-

-Si-

-Bueno- dijo bromeando –Si tengo a alguien- eso entristeció a Yugi –Te la voy a presentar. Le dio aproximándose a una yegua –Hester esta es Yugi- la yegua relincho –No no es lo que parece- termino haciendo reír a Yugi –Ya fuera de broma no, no estoy comprometido con nadie-

Yugi rio dándole un alivio mientras seguían paseando por la ciudad, Yugi sonrió por fin había vuelto a encontrar a su Atem.

Paralelamente a todo esto la delegación de Kaiba Corp. ya había ido a recibir al conde Dartz Ultramarine, Joey estaba con ellos dando una especie de porra con unos pompones con los colores nacionales de Egipto diciendo que le dieran letras pero el público estaba algo aguado, hasta que por fin llego el avión que traía al conde. Pero todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron lo humilde que era (este era de hélice para que se den una idea) –Abran paso, háganse a un lado- decían los tres secuaces del conde

Cuando este termino de llegar de él salió el conde Dartz Ultramarine, portando un traje de vestir de color lila con blanco en las solapas del saco, pantalón del mismo color, una camisa de vestir de color amarillo pálido y una corbata de color vino claro, descendió del avión, mientras Joey seguía haciendo porras se acercaba con Duke se acerco a él con sus asistentes para darle la bienvenida al conde quien bajaba usando a su sequito como escalera –Bienvenido conde Ultramarne de Egipto

-Ultramarine-

-Perdón conde Ultramarine le damos la bienvenida a Domino en nombre de Kaiba Corp. Es un gran placer tenerlo aquí-

-conde Ultramarine le presento a Jonouchi "Joey" Wheeler jefe del departamento de Imagen y artista de pies a cabeza que se encargara de su presentación-

-Este chico le ha puesto las manos encima a mi estatua-

Pero Joey interrumpió –Conde será un placer dirigir su show-

-conde espero que le guste la presentación-

-Está seguro que esto llevara turismo a mi país-

-Si- aseguro Duke –Sera publicidad a nivel nacional-

-Bien porque nuestro turismo bajo un poco y queremos subirlo a mas- se quejo el conde

-Bien su auto lo espera- aseguro Duke

Toso subieron a los coches para llevar al conde al Sheraton de la ciudad, Joey y Duke subieron a otro coche porque tenían un reunión con Seto Kaiba y ya se hacía tarde, sin saber de los planes que el conde Ultramarine tenía para la campesina encantada en realidad. En el carro donde iba Dartz, él y sus secuaces decían su plan para la noche que se desarrollaba ante ellos, el despertaría a la campesina encantada y con ella así como las joyas de las corona de Egipto huirían a las islas Fiji para estar juntos, pues ya no regresarían a Egipto para escuchar al rey Siamun (N/A: aquí los siamun son dos personas distintas, el abuelo de Yugi y el rey de Egipto, yep aquí aun existe la monarquía)

Mientras Yugi y Yami iban cerca de un club, que resultaba ser el restaurant más exclusivo de ciudad Domino porque tenía una pista de baile y una cantante con voz de ángel, acercándose por la cera, Yugi dijo que quería entrar, pero Yami le dijo que no podían porque era tan elitista que él no había podido entrar desde que abrieran el lugar hacia más de tres meses. Un hombre de color decidía quienes entraban al restauran hasta que vio a Yugi –Oye tu- dijo este hombre viendo a la pareja.

Los dos tricolores voltearon a ver quién era y el chico de color le dijo –Oye tu pequeña de ojos amatistas ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

Yugi rio –Congelada-

-Vamos entren-

-en serio- pregunto sorprendido Yami

-Si entren luego hablamos-concluyo el hombre guiñándole el ojo a Yugi, lo cual no le gusto a Yami.

Los dos tricolores entraron al restaurant, pero fueron al área de la pista de baile donde Yugi dijo que tenía que ir al baño, ahí un chica le enseño como poner un poco de maquillaje para salir, impresionando a Yami. Conduciéndola entre la multitud tomaron una mesa donde la camarera tomo la orden de las bebidas, Yugi pidió leche de cabra y Yami una soda de Limón, pero al cabo de un rato la mesera regreso diciéndole que no encontró leche de cabra pero le trajo un refresco de coca-cola.

Sin desear pararse para bailar en el lugar, los dos vieron el show en vivo de música, Yami acerco su silla más a la joven tricolor cuando se anuncio la canción del momento

-Con ustedes nuestra cantante Mitsuki Himura, que interpretará para ustedes I can´t believe my eyes-

Se escucharon los aplausos de la gente cuando apareció una joven de cabello castaño en el escenario para cantar, aclaro su garganta –Esta canción va dedicada a todos los enamorados de la noche-

Yugi se recargo en Yami quien le paso el brazo sobre los hombros suspirando de que por fin encontró a la joven que había conquistado su corazón entre sueños.

Mitsuki se paro en el escenario mirando de manera directa a Yami y Yugi pero sonrio al verlos juntos comenzando a cantar:

I´ve danced alone a thousand times

To songs that no one else could even hear

I´ve reached into the flame of love

I couldn´t hold it and it disappeared.

I ´ve lived to learn to hate the blues,

I´ve lived with everything but you

I can´t believe my eyes

I see you here looking just the way you should

Oh, so good, it´s too good to be true.

Yami estrecho mas contra si a Yugi, ella suspiro feliz recordando los momentos vividos con su principe Egipcio, pero ahora viendo a Yami sabía que por fin encontró el camino a casa

I´ve lived my life to be lying here with you

Ohh I can´t belive my eyes

Yami sonrio viendo a Yugi suspirar viendo a la cantante

I´ve felt the empty hands of time

As they were atealin´ all my life away

I´ve heard the silence deep inside

Waiting for word that lovers could not say

You turn a little into stone with

Everyday you live alone

I can´t believe my eyes

I see you here looking just the way you should

Oh, so good, it´s too good to be true.

I´ve lived my life to be lying here with you

Ohh I can´t believe my eyes

Ohh still when I see you

I can´t believe my eyes

Yugi sonrió viendo las facciones pensando que no podía ser mas afortunada por haberlo encontrado de nuevo

I can´t believe my eyes

I see you here looking just the way you should

Oh, so good, it´s too good to be true.

I´ve lived my life to be lying here with you

Ohh I can´t believe my eyes

Ohh still when I see you

I can´t believe my eyes

Yami abrazo a Yugi viéndola cuando ella alzo la cabeza para ver su rostro que le sonreía como el solía hacerlo como Atem, para bajar la misma besando a su campesina encantada.

I see you here looking just the way you should

Oh, so good, it´s too good to be true.

I´ve lived my life to be lying here with you

Ohh I can´t belive my eyes

Ohh still when I see you

I can´t believe my eyes

La canción termino pero el beso no porque Yami y Yugi no sintieron nada mas que el beso que compartían, hasta que les falto el aire.

Yami y Yugi llegaron a la casa del abuelo de Yami, Yami vio que su abuelo ya estaba en la cama y con razón eran más de las doce de la noche cuando llegaron, Yami le dijo a Yugi que ella podía usar su habitación para dormir, prestándole unos pijamas de color vino la dejo para que se vistiera. Yugi se cambio un poco perdida por el estilo de pijama pero al fin logro darle al blanco terminándose de vestir cuando su enamorado toco la puerta. Tomo una foto de la cómoda del joven -¿Quién es?-

-Es mi madre, murió cuando nací-

-Te hubiera encantando conocerla ¿verdad?-

-Sí, pero tengo al abuelo Sugoroku a quien conocerás en la mañana-

-A mi me gustaría tener una de mi abuelo Siamun, era consejero del Faraón, pero cuando mama enfermo teniendo a Mokuba se quedo a cuidarnos a mí y mi hermanito los extraño mucho-

-Te entiendo, sabes a veces no me imagino en tu época como un príncipe solo en tierra de nadie solo armado con una khopesh-

-No, eres un príncipe al menos para mí- le dijo alegre –Me siento feliz de saber que no estoy sola-

-Jamás estarás sola Yugi, descansa te veo en la mañana- le dijo acariciándola en su mejilla

-Gracias Yami-

Yami se durmió en el sofá pensando que era de los más afortunado en haber encontrado a la chica de sus sueños en Yugi, sabiendo que de alguna manera las cosas no le serian fáciles pero estarían lado a lado para enfrentar la adaptación de Yugi al siglo XXI y también que su amor creciera.

Ojala les gustara el chapi

Espero que les gustara la canción dese llama I can´t believe my eyes de Air supply aunque en la pelicula la canta Gene Miller y le pertenece a ellos

Gracias a los que dejaron un review en especial a Blue-Eyes-White-Girl , aidefreak y kyle haddock me encanta que les guste la historia

Saludos

Mirialia Paolini


	4. Dartz se mueve

Mirialia: Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a un episodio mas

Yugi: Ahora si estare con mi Yami (se sonroja)

Mirialia: Si Yu-chan por fin pero te volver a ver con la gargantilla

Yami: ¿Qué le haras a mi Yugi)

Mirialia: (con una gota de sudor) no voy a decir spoilers además dentro de poco lo leerán

Mirialia: Yamie por favor haz el disclaimer y procedamos con el episodio:

Yami: bien

Mirialia: ya vas barrabas y no se preocupen DArtz esta mantenido a Raya

Dartz pasa corriendo y Link tras el

Yami: Gracias

Mirialia: DE nada Yamie así que vas con el disclaimer y no te preocupes mi marido lo mantendrá a raya

Dartz pasa entre ellos apara gritar :Yugi es mio

mirialia mueve la cabeza de forma negativa: Link dale con todo o no hay cena (se voltea y ve a Yamie) no te preocupes Link lo pondrá en su lugar y yo me unire a la persecución

Yami (con una gota): Me enamore de un maniquí o Mannequin 2 on the move le pertenece a 20 th century fox y MGM y YU-Gi-Oh le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sama

Mirialia: gracias así que sin mas preámbulos disfruten el chapi

* * *

 **Me enamore de un maniquí**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Viva de nuevo, el conde hace su movimiento.**

La mañana llego para la casa Mutou, Yami se levanto temprano para preparar el desayuno mientras en la parte alta de su habitación Yugi estaba tomando un baño de burbujas que le había enseñado esa misma mañana un poco más temprano. Yami preparaba unos huevos junto con salchichas metidas en la tostadora mientras Yugi se vestía con el mismo vestido de la noche anterior pero secándose el pelo, y poniéndose el labial que la chica le dio y para al final cometer el error garrafal de ponerse la gargantilla quedándose congelada de nuevo.

Sugoroku bajo las escaleras, mirando cocinar a su nieto -Yami tu cocinando- lo cual era raro en el -¿Cual es la ocasión?

-Tengo hambre-

-¿Quien está en el baño?-

-Una amiga y sin preguntas-

-Sabes que solo quiero saber quién es ella-

-Es una amiga- dijo Yami -Que se quedo con nosotros anoche-

-donde la conociste-

-En el trabajo, es modelo y es extranjera, creo que de Egipto-

-De Egipto, tu madre decia que tu padre descendía de los faraones de Egipto, aunque decía algunas cosas más-

-Bueno, oye oíste hablar alguna vez del príncipe Atem-

-Sí, fue faraon un corto tiempo nunca se caso y con el murió una de las dinastías mas importantes de Egipto- explico el abuelo que había sido arqueólogo en su juventud antes de que Amara muriera -La conoceré-

-Lo siento abuelo creo que por el momento no-

-Bien preséntamela cuando lo consideres necesario-

-Gracias abuelo-

Yami subió las escaleras mirando por todos lados hasta llegar a su habitación mirando que la joven tricolor estaba congelada, -Buenos días Yugi- se asusto pero la vio congelada -no hagas eso-

Pero Yugi no se movió -Yugi- suspiro -Yugi muévete- dijo Yami pero comenzó a asustarse porque ella no se movió, dejando los platos en la cómoda, volviendo a tocar a su amada -Yugi por favor eres real-

Toco al maniquí para darse cuenta de si estaba congelada -Por favor amor mio despierta- le dijo desesperado

Le toco de nuevo para darse cuenta de que si estaba convertida en ello -Oh dios-

-Yugi por favor despierta, no pase la noche con un sueño-

Yami comenzó a darle los primero auxilios cuando vio su abuelo lo vio acostado encima del maniquí -Yami ¿que haces?-

-Se que parece una locura pero-

-Lo se Yami ella es igual a la chica con la que sueñas pero ¿debe pasar esto?-

-Abuelo anoche estaba viva-

-Yami solo llévala a donde pertenece, si tienes esta parafilia por las muñecas no te criticaré-

Yami desconsolado porque lo que paso se vistió, dando gracias porque su abuelo no lo juzgara por la escena en la casa, se llevo a Yugi a desayunar a un restaurante. Todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo raro porque estaba con un maniquí, cuando anteriormente ya había ocurrido algo similar en la ciudad. Pidió la cuenta en el restaurante y se llevo a Yugi de regreso a Kaiba Corp.

Mientras ahí Joey llevaba a cabo los preparativos del lugar, por un lado dejaron caer la bandera Egipcia con los letreros de bienvenidos. Felicitando al equipo por el maravilloso trabajo que hacían. Avanzando fue alcanzado por Tristán que le pidió consejo para ver que podía hacer para conquistar a Anzu, lo cual le dijo Joey que mejor fuera castigador con ella o que le compara joyas caras, pero tomo mejor el consejo de ella. Joey se dirigió al almacén, mientras llegaba el Conde Dartz para ver a su campesina encantada, pero tambien arribaba este Yami bajando a su amada de su jeep vestida con el traje lila de la noche anterior.

Dartz entro con sus secuaces junto a Duke para ver a el lugar donde pusieron a Yugi para pasar la noche, Joey iba entrando cuando Duke le indico que el conde quería ver un ensayo del numero que se presentaría en el show de Egipto -Bueno no soy supersticioso pero creo que usted debería esperar-

-No me interesa lo que pasa, quiero ver a la campesina encantada-

-Por aquí su idiotez-

Joey los guio al almacén pero aconsejándole al Conde Dartz que no fuera tan serio -Voila- dijo Joey

Pero descubrieron que no estaba la campesina ahí todos se espantaron y el conde ordeno que la buscaran por todos lados amenazando al personal cuando llego ella

Yami apenado con la situación tomo un carrito para llevar a Yugi al almacén justo cuando llegaba, oyo al conde lo cual quiso evitar pero Joey lo vio -Guárdese sus amenazas aquí llega-

Yami se acerco con Yugi, pero cuando el conde la vio vestida se enojo porque parecía a su vista una cosa vulgar -Porque la vistieron así-

-Porque su ropa se mojo cuando fuimos a recogerla,-

-Esto es un insulto para mi país-

-Señor no deseo ofender pero si la hubiéramos dejado con la ropa mojada se habría echado a perder la madera-

-Gracias, joven Yami- agradeció Duke

-De nada-

Dartz hizo gestos -No la tocaran de nuevo- pero al voltear de nuevo a ver a Yugi vio el rostro de Yami haciéndosele conocido de manera especial -No nos vemos visto antes.-

-No lo creo señor-

-Bien-

-vamos a la presentación

-No, quiero estar solo un momento- dijo Dartz mirando la estatua

Todo el personal fue desalojado por los tres secuaces de Dartz, Yami se fue apenado por no poder ver más a su amada convertida de nuevo en madera. Dartz veía a Yugi -Oh linda mi cielo pronto estarás viva he esperado mucho en tres mil años para que seas mía-

Dartz se arreglo alejándose del lugar empujando a sus secuaces prácticamente para que se movieran.

Yami venía con Joey quien decía que el conde era encantador pero viendo consternado al joven le pregunto qué pasaba y él le conto lo que paso dejándolo solo

-Yugi no sé lo que paso anoche, se que eres real, quiero que vuelvas Yugi-

-El amor quien es Yugi-

-Es ella-

Joey lo miro raro tocando su cabeza le confirmo que era madera, pero eso no le importo a Yami el queria de regreso a su amada -Uno no se enamora de esto-

-Anoche paso que ella vivía

-Bien porque no vas a la tienda por el resto de las cosas de la campesina, por favor-

seguida-

Yami se retiro mientras Joey veía a la amada del joven -Hay coqueta que le hiciste a Yami- tomo su collar -Si me lo prestas te perdono-

Joey tomo el collar midiéndoselo poniendo que le gustaba y estaba enamorado de ese collar, Yugi despertó desorientada viendo para todos lados -Como llegue aquí-

.Joey se asusto volteo a ver quien hablo pero Yugi se volvió a poner en pose en la que estaba pero imitando a Joey coqueteando, el se puso el collar quedando congelado mientras cantaba una tonada, pero Yugi salió del almacén para buscar a Yami. Pero los secuaces regresaron viendo a Joey congelado así que le quitaron el collar lo cual provoco su caída lastimándose la cabeza quejándose -El collar es propiedad de Egipto-

-La chica se fue otra vez-

-la campesina encantada se fue- dijo Valon -Vamos con el conde ahí que decirle-

-¿Qué paso con la campesina?-

-Dejenme averiguar que hago en el piso y después les contestare-

-Hay que decirle al conde-

-Si Raphael tu le dieras- dijo Alister tomando al rubio cómplice por su patilla.

Dartz estaba en el restaurante de la tienda cuando recibió llamada del rey Siamun de Egipto -Conde Ultramarine-

-Majestad como esta-

-Cállate te dije que no quería esta gira además alguien robo las joyas de la corona- aviso el rey Egipcio.

El conde vio que sus compinches estaban ahí y colgó el teléfono para atenderles pues no soportaba el parloteo del rey Siamun, los tres le pasaron una nota que leyó en voz alta:

Querido jefe

La campesina encantada desapareció de nuevo (se enojo Dartz –de nuevo) por favor no nos golpee

Raphael, Valón y Alister

Dartz arrugo la nota casi para comérsela ordenándoles a los tres chiflados que la encontraran en el momento, los tres corrieron saliendo del restaurante para ir a buscar a Yugi, sin imaginar que la campesina encantada ya estaba en movimiento y viendo la tienda.

Mientras en el departamento de muebles…

Yugi recorría la tienda hasta que llego a la sección de salas donde ella conoció a otro dependiente de la tienda al cual le pregunto si vio a Yami. –A mi amigo Yami le gustaría redecorar a su casa- dijo sacando la credencia de Yami –esta es su foto-

-Bueno se ve que le gustan los muebles finos.-

-Pero no tengo plata-

-No se preocupe en la actualidad se paga con tarjeta-

El vendedor hizo a transacción de comprar los muebles a la cuenta de descuento de Yami, pero el sin saber. Yugi no sabía nada de eso por ello pensó que obraba bien ayudando al tricolor mayor, pensando que le gustaría algo asi.

Después de un rato Yami se fuera del almacén y despertara del sueño que lo sumergió la gargantilla de la campesina encantada, Joey se quejaba de que demasiados excesos le fueron contra producentes. Yami llego para verlo en el suelo –¿Joey que paso?-

-No lo sé, se que regrese del reino de las sombras.- dijo haciendo referencia al juego de duelo de monstruos y sus orígenes en el antiguo Egipto (N/A: aquí no se maneja como si fuera algo real el reino de las sombras sino un mito).

-¿Donde está Yugi?-

-No lo sé-

-como que no sabes-

-Ella estaba aquí cuando fui al reino y cuando regreso ya no estaba-

-Hay que buscarla si no tendrá problemas- dijo Yami para salir a corriendo pero fue detenido por el rubio

-Espero dijiste que algo ocurrió anoche, ¿Qué paso?- interrogo

Yami suspiro y se explico –Volvió a la vida, se movía anoche, creo que el hechizo es real comimos paseamos- movió la cabeza de manera negativa –Se que piensas que estoy loco-

-No, no estás loco esto ya ha pasado antes-

-Si-

-Yo te creo, Yami esto le paso a otra pareja antes, ellos son Jono y Seth Kaiba-

-Tu-

-No, bueno más o menos- dijo Joey evadiendo –Es mejor que la busquemos vamos sino será un problema-

El rubio y el tricolor salieron a toda velocidad del almacén para buscar a Yugi que seguía paseando por la tienda

Los tres chiflados vieron a Yugi que se movía por la tienda, pero en cuanto los vio Yugi salió corriendo para evitar que la atraparan, escondiéndose en el departamento para damas. Donde se quedo en la estética para que le cambiaran el look, lo cual procedió a que ella se probara ropa, porque estaba cambiando todo, le alisaron el cabello haciendo que cayera lacio hasta media espalda, dándole un vestido y cortando las puntas del cabello. Quedando con un vestido morado

Paralelo Yami y Joey corrían por todos lados de la tienda, buscando un poco desesperados a Yugi. Yami era el más tenso porque quería a su amor de regreso a sus brazos para hacerla y ser feliz. Pero no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas.

Pero Dartz desde las alturas vio a Yami yendo de un lado a otro cayéndole el 20 de quien era –Es el príncipe Atem con razón se me hacia familiar maldición- dijo lamentándose como un cachorro. –Maldito hechizo-

Aliste y Valón le gritaron corriendo –Conde la campesina encantada está viva-

-¿Qué?-

-La campesina encantada se está moviendo-

-¿Qué cómo es posible?-

-Alguien debió haberle quitado el collar- dijo Valón dándole la gargantilla a Dartz

-No será mía mañana, pase años calculando cuando debía ser reanimada, el momento exacto de su despertar-

-Quizá encontró el verdadero amor- dijo Raphael

Dartz termino enojado y mando a que los tres chiflados fueran a capturar a Yami porque él quería eliminarlo porque era la competencia directa por el corazón de Yugi. Dartz estaba harto porque su amor no podía ser suya aunque ella no estuviera interesada en él para nada después de todo el era descendiente del malvado hechicero que la convirtió en madera.

Los tres chiflados corrieron por los pasillos, pero Ultramarine termino tomando una ballesta para clavarle una flecha en el corazón a Yami pero no podía atinarle, al contrario lograba que todas la personas se agacharan –Lamentaras el día en que renaciste Atem, Yugi es mía-

-Aun nada- pregunto Joey

-No, ni rastro- suspiro Yami –Estoy preocupado- cuando oyeron una flecha darle entre las piernas (bueno un poco debajo de) a Joey –Cupido no acertó-

Pero llovieron mas flechas obligando a gritar pecho a tierra a los dos, Joey y Yami se arrastraban –Se lo aprendi a los Marines-

-Estuviste con los marines-

-Si necesitaban hombres y que me les aparezco- dando a entender que pensó que era una reunión gay

-ve al piso tres yo ire al dos-

-Bien- dijo Joey saliendo de escena

Al perseguir a Yami, desde las alturas Dartz tiraba macetas para matar a Yami pero no daba en el blanco. Pero los secuaces de Ultramarine bajando las escaleras comenzaron a darle casa causando a Yami correr por su vida pero también topándose con Yugi que traía unos lentes oscuros y el vestido morado con unas flats de color lila y un suéter lila. Yami corría como alma que llevaba el diablo –Yugi- grito pasando junto a ella en el departamento de damas.

Yugi lo llamo pero termino por unirse a la persecución para salvar la vida de Yami -Yami- pero vio a los tres chiflados que lo perseguían, preguntándose qué podía hacer para alcanzarlos regreso con la dependienta diciendo que regresaba en un momento y se unió a la persecución, al no poder alcanzarlo vio su entorno y no lo pensó dos veces tomo un auto de carreras miniatura de una exhibición para seguir la persecución, mientras Valón y Alister estaban por darle alcance a Yami cerca de la entrada de Kaiba Corp.

-Yami- grito conduciendo, el volteo a verla subiéndose al carrito, los empleados y clientes saltaban para evitar al carrito

-Yugi pensé que no volvería a verte-

-No te escucho- le dijo Yugi

-cuidado- evito un obstáculo casi atropellando a los tres chiflados pero descendió por las escaleras donde Dartz los intercepto con una armadura Egipcia pero de poco le sirvió cuando salió volando, Valon y Raphael lo pusieron de pie de nuevo para salir corriendo persiguiendo a los dos tricolores, Yugi conducía de manera errática pero choco con la ventana, aun con la advertencia de Yami que termino cayéndose del carrito. Yugi se fue conduciendo siendo perseguida gritándole que usara los frenos, Yami que no logro alcanzarla así que tomo su chevy para seguir la persecución hasta donde fuera posible.

En la tienda Dartz, se quitaba la armadura pero Duke al oír el alboroto salió de su oficina preguntando que había pasado –Ese tipo tricolor robo a la campesina encantada- dijo el conde

Joey regresaba del tercer piso cuando lo vieron –Joey donde esta tu asistente-

El rubio no respondió haciéndose del desentendió. Duke dirigió a que lo buscaran, pero cuando Joey salió corriendo para buscar a Yami, Dartz lo vio y sugirió que lo siguieran para encontrar a la campesina encantada.

Yami persiguiendo a Yugi, termino por llegar a su casa donde vio estacionado el carrito en la acera, metiendo el coche en la cochera admiro a su pequeña porque tenía muy buen sentido de orientación, porque supor llegar a casa. Entrando en la casa la vio en su habitación con los nuevos muebles, es decir la cama con una televisión mientras ella la veía. Sonrió tomando su hombro –Hola Yami tu abuelo tiene mucha gente en esa caja tan rara-

-Yugi pensé que no volvería a verte-

-Mi amor fue robado hace 3000 años pero ahora no permitiré que pase-

-Ella lo beso-

Yami deseo otro beso y esta vez fue más apasionado que el anterior, ella sonrió mientras él vio a su alrededor

-De donde sacaste esto-

-Es mi regalo- dijo sacando su credencia de empleado –Lo compre con tarjeta mágica.

Yami sintió una gota porque no sabía como iba a pagar todo lo que Yugi sin conocer había comprado

–Tenemos que irnos pronto vendrán por nosotros- le dijo poniéndose su chamarra

-Espera a donde vamos-

.Donde tengamos que ir-

-Espera te amo- le beso pero un ruido de sirenas de policía echo a perder el momento.

-Yami-

-tu empaca Yugi iré a ver qué pasa- dijo el joven saliendo de la habitación dejando a Yugi empaquetando las cosas-

Pero la policía ya estaba encima de ellos, porque seguían a Joey que entro cuando bajo Yami a ver qué pasaba, Duke Dartz y la policía entraron a la casa, Joey le dijo a Yami que venían por el pero se adelantaron los demás secuaces. Dartz pidió que inspeccionaran la casa mientras él iba al piso de arriba. Yami intento detenerlo pero fue aprendido por uno de los policías. Dartz dijo que nadie saliera de la casa, mientras Joey se quedo con Sugoroku quien veía a Duke reconociendo a un viejo cliente

-Si es necesario use el arma-

-No amenace a mi nieto, usted fue quien vino y casi robo un dragón negro de ojos rojos de mi tienda-

Dartz subió al primer piso de la casa, abriendo la puerta miro a Yugi empacando, moviéndose sabiendo que ahora por fin seria suya.

Yugi escucho pasos pensando que era Yami se volteo preguntando -¿Está todo bien?- Pero vio con terror que era Dartz y reconoció en el al hechicero que le quitara a Atem en el antiguo Egipto-

El conde mirándola la encontró hermosa moviéndose cerca de ella –todo está bien-

-Hechicero-

-Vendrás conmigo pequeña campesina debemos cumplir con nuestro destino-

-Amo a Yami, usted no puede llevarme-

El alzo la gargantilla avanzado de manera amenazante a Yugi –Lo siento pero vendrás conmigo quieras o no- le dijo poniéndole el collar congelándola antes de que Yugi pudiera gritar, se rio. Tomando al maniquí comenzó el descenso. Duke le acuso de robar los muebles pero el dijo que los compro Yugi pero él no creyó lo que dijo.

Dartz traía con el Yugi pero Yami tratando de soltarse quería que se detuviera. Sin embargo nada pudo hacerse se lo llevaron detenido, Joey tranquilizo al abuelo Sugoroku diciéndole que el ayudaría a Yami. Duke y Dartz a ese punto discutieron

-Me llevare a la campesina encantada-

-No puede recuerde la presentación-

-Me niego-

Duke dijo que tomaran el maniquí, el conde les dijo que estaba bien que el evento se llevaría a cabo pero que lo dejaran tranquilo. Yami dijo que le quitaran el collar a Yugi pero no serviría de nada, al tildarlo de loco se lo llevaron a la estación de policía. –Conde disculpe la policía la vigilara y mañana será toda suya-

Dartz sonrío pues todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado al menos por el momento. Pero no contaba con la inteligencia de alguien que también había sido un maniquí.

Mientras se llevaron a Yugi poniéndola en el almacén con policías, pero también estaban los secuaces de Dartz que no le quitarían la vista de encima, le habían devuelto la vestimenta original. Estaba fuertemente custodiada en el almacén, por dentro extrañando a su príncipe egipcio Yami.

Encerrado en la estación de policía recordaba todas la aventuras que hasta el momento había tenido con su amada campesina, cuando la libero de manera accidental del hechizo, cuando vieron cantar a Mitsuki Himura, abrazados lado a lado, su primer beso y que ella era la chica de sus sueños y el amor que se juraron en el momento previo a su aprensión, en su mente sonaba la canción de I can´t believe my eyes que escuchara extrañaba la calidez y la inocencia de Yugi entre sus brazos, su mirada amatista llena de amor.

El abuelo estaba preocupado pero junto Joey preparaban un plan para ayudar a la pareja a estar junta, y todo dependería de la liberación, así como de que la voluntad de Yugi y Yami viviera al amor que se juraron.

Espero que les gustara la canción dese llama I can´t believe my eyes de Air supply aunque en la pelicula la canta Gene Miller y le pertenece a ellos, ya estamos en la recta final del fic, se que es corto pero es que no hay mucho de sacar plot, les gustaría la precuela de la película con Joey y Seto, ustedes diran

Gracias a los que dejaron un review en especial a Blue-Eyes-White-Girl , aidefreak y kyle haddock me encanta que les guste la historia

Saludos

Mirialia Paolini


	5. Hacia nuestro felices para siempre

Mirialia: Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a un episodio mas

Yami: YUUUUUUGGGIIIII donde esta mi Yugi

Mirialia: calma Yami ya lo vas a recuperar (_ _ U) te debo una disculpa pero Dartz

Yami: ¿Qué? DX

Mirialia: (con una gota de sudor) no voy a decir spoilers además dentro de poco lo leerán

Mirialia: Yamie por favor haz el disclaimer y procedamos con el episodio:

Yami: bien, pero quiero de regreso a mi Yugi

Mirialia: ya vas barrabas y no te preocupes lo tendrás mientras mi Link mantiene a raya al caldufo peliblanco azulado. los prefiero a ustedes de pareja Yaoi o normal

Dartz pasa corriendo y Link tras el

Yami: Gracias

Mirialia: De nada Yamie así que vas con el disclaimer y no te preocupes mi marido lo mantendrá a raya

Dartz pasa entre ellos para gritar :Yugi es mio por fin (rie como loco)

Mirialia mueve la cabeza de forma negativa: Link vamos hay que callarlo (se voltea y ve a Yamie) no te preocupes iremos tras el y recuperaremos Yugi (Mirialia se transforma en Sailor alfamoon (mi personaje en un juego de rol de Sailo Moon) sale con Link tras Dartz) vamos Link que pa luego es tarde por Dartz

Yami (con una gota): Me enamore de un maniquí o Mannequin 2 on the move le pertenece a 20 th century fox y MGM y YU-Gi-Oh le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sama gracias así que sin mas preámbulos disfruten el chapi ya casi acabamos.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Del peligro a nuestro felices para siempre.**

La mañana llego a Domino, era el día de la exhibición del show Egipcio que presentaría a la campesina encantada. Muy temprano en la mañana una figura rubio vestido de militar iba caminando en la estación de policía. Se presento ante el encargado moviéndose serio pero sin dejar de verse amanerado, cuando hablo con el encargado le dio un papel que había logrado falsificar de sus días como Marine.

-Vengo por uno de mis hombres- dijo Joey –Para llevarlo al cuartel-

-¿Quién es usted?-

Joey saludo –Jonouchi Katsuya sargento de infantería, el pobre deserto y lavara letrinas por años

-¿Quién es su hombre?-

-Se llama Yami Atem Mutou- dijo

-El loco de la muñeca-

-Sí, que pena verdad-

-Si pobre- dijo el comisionado –Jason lleva al hombre a la celda 307 ya sabes el de la muñeca-

-Gracias- dijo Joey saliendo de escena cuando fue detenido porque no firmo un papel

En las celdas de la comisaria Yami estaba viendo a la nada cuando lo llamaron –Yami Atem-

Yami salió –venga conmigo- Yami reconoció a Joey bajo el disfraz de militar, saliendo juntos el otro le dijo que disimulara pero el comisionado les llamo porque no se paraban y terminaron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero fueron auxiliado por el abuelo que conducía el viejo coche de Joey diciéndole que tenían que esconderse hasta hacer el movimiento para desencantar de una vez a Yugi.

Regresaron a la tienda del abuelo para planear la estrategia a seguir que era llegar a la presentación de Joey, pero los policías estarían buscando a Yami, así que se mezclarían con los asistentes al evento, Joey les proporciono lo que usarían para poder entrar al show. El día anterior habían acabado de arreglar Kaiba Corp. para el show de presentación de Egipto. Empleados y extras estaban ataviados con trajes Egipcios de la época del Faraón Aknamkanon, Duke estaba con el conde Dartz viendo los últimos detalles del evento, que le gustaba hasta ahora. Los asistentes era la crema y nata de Domino.

El conde y Duke recibían a los visitantes –Dartz- dijo Duke –Puedo llamarlo Dartz-

-No- dijo secamente el conde mirando como los asistentes y los preparativos "ayudarían a su país" para llegar más turismo –todo va bien esperemos que siga así- dijo Duke –Yo mismo me hare cargo-

Pero se quedo frio cuando vio a una rubia despampanante entrando seguida de 4 chicos –Mai Kujaku- dijo

–Es significa que la televisión joven de Domino nos vera- aclaro Duke

-Eso es terrible- dijo el asistente de Duke

-Eso es bueno tonto-

-Atención bajen el departamento de jóvenes un 20%- Kisara paso el memo a la oficina encargada.

Duke se acerco a una Mai que narraba el evento, que no le hizo el menor caso, pero él decía que quería que Kaiba Corp. viera a los jóvenes pasando frente a le un desaliñado joven paso cerca de él cargando una cámara diciéndole que él no era el director y que dudaba que alguien le hablara con respeto. El chico miro hacia atrás entregándole al otro dándole las gracias, pero este le pidió que pensara lo de unirse a la televisora.

El desaliñado joven se fue con dirección a los camerinos. Chocando con un anciano –Buena suerte-

Se anuncio que el show iba a iniciar –Todo está saliendo como me gusta- dijo Dartz –Todo es digno-

-Gracias Conde todo saldrá su gusto-

-Bien vayamos a nuestros lugares-

Duke se adelanto con sus asistentes mientras Valón se le acerco a Dartz –Nuestro transporte está listo-

-Todo listo señor-

-Muy bien

Paralelamente Joey subió al escenario que tenia las pirámides de la planicie de Giza a fondo con el puente donde se unían el alto y el bajo Egipto en la época de Aknamkanon, ahí estaba parada Yugi con su vestido blanco original y su capa amatista con su peinado que desafiaba la gravedad –No se me escuches Yugi pero espero que cuides de Yami, es un gran partido y tu eres muy afortunada- le dijo Joey maquillándola un poco

-¿Con quién hablas?-

-Solo le deseaba suerte- respondió Joey al policía –Es la estrella del Show-

Se bajo del escenario siendo seguido por la mirada de Raphael y Alister, se aproximo a los camerinos para ver llegar al joven desaliñando de la entrada –Sabes que llegas tarde-

Yami se quito el disfraz –Perdón-

-Me encanta tu pelo- le dijo porque Yami tenía una peluca afro

-Es tuyo-

-No me queda-

-Crees que todo saldrá bien-

-Si ahora ve a vestirte- Joey sostuvo el disfraz de Yami quien se fue a su camerino, nervioso por lo que pasaría con su Yugi.

-Chicas en menos de un minuto- se anuncio, mientras las bailarinas subían a escena para tomar sus lugares

-La Luz la actuación esta es mi vida si señor- dijo Joey preparándose para el show.

Abajo en las mesas Sugoroku se unió a la multitud en primera fila, se abría el telón para dejar ver y escuchar la música árabe y efectos especiales que dejaba paso a baile, pero de repente se arranco la música de una canción llamada Warriors (N/A: el quinto opening de la serie, pero sin vocalista) lo que comenzó para bailar los chicos y chicas. Dartz estaba complacido con lo primero pero cuando sonó warriors y comenzó el baile no le gusto nada de nada y volteo a ver a Duke que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar por el hecho de que el espectáculo fuera de esa manera. Joey apareció con un micrófono

–Hubo una vez hace mucho tiempo, una campesina que logro conquistar a un príncipe Egipcio, fue hechizada por tres mil años por ese error - declamo –Pero ahora el tiempo ha pasado desde que el hechizo se hizo, amigos hoy será el día en que el encantamiento termine, Damas y caballeros con orgullo Kaiba Corp., presenta con orgullo a su campesina encantada-

Yugi congelada descendió de la parte alta del escenario en medio del baile –Y para quitar el hechizo con el beso del amor verdadero el príncipe Egipcio- Joey señalo al otro lado del escenario y Yami saludo

Yami tenía el traje de un príncipe, sheti de color blanco con su pechera de oro, brazaletes en los antebrazos de oro con un cinturón del mismo material, un shetish de color azul cielo, sus esclavas en las muñecas de oro, su capa de color azul rey y u corona iba con el ojo de Horus gravado, con aretes pesados con flats color hueso. Saludo al público y se deslizo para llegar con Yugi –Ese es mi nieto- Dijo Sugoroku

Dartz arto de la presentación la detuvo denunciando que insultaba a su cultura pegándole a Duke siempre que quería hablar. Joey se enojo porque no lo dejaba continuar con su presentación, cabía destacar que si le costó trabajo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado-

-Sáquenlo de aquí- dijo Dartz subiendo al escenario –Estúpidos esto ya se termino me llevare a la campesina encantada y nos iremos de aquí.

Dartz se acerco a Yugi rondándola, alteran al joven tricolor así que en su papel Yami le dijo –No toques a esa damisela quita tus manos de ella- ordeno, siendo aplaudido por el publico

-Tú me ordenas- dijo –Ella me pertenece- Dartz toco la mano de Yugi

-Es un alma viva y no pertenece a nadie-contesto Yami sabiendo que de alguna manera su amada le escuchaba

-Arreglemos esto como hambres- dijo Dartz sacando su khopesh del traje que llevaba que era de corte militar moderno pero con una espada antigua egipcia

Yami también saco su khopesh del cinto –mi linaje es de espadachines tengo sangre real egipcia-

-entonces con gusto la derramare- proclamo Dartz –En guardia-

Dartz ataco a Yami haciendo un corte horizontal que el joven freno haciendo un mandoble, el conde volvió a atacar alcanzando a hacer un corte pequeño en su mejilla, -Yami hazlo por honor y amor-

-Conde hágalo por dinero y las fiji-

-Cállense- dijo Joey que grito al principio pero fue silenciado por los tres chiflados.

Yami ataco con unas estocadas laterales y frontales, siendo bloqueadas por Dartz, un mandoble del conde hizo saltar a Yami, pero soltó su espada, Joey activo una parte del escenario que hizo perder el equilibrio al conde pero este logro recuperarlo.

-He esperado este momento por 3000 años y nadie va a interferir con mi destino- se quejo Dartz corriendo

Yami proporciono un corte lateral pero el conde lo bloqueo, Yami se defendió de este bailando en el escenario por decirlo, Joey movió un eclipse con los controles del teatro tumbando a Dartz.

Yami se dirigió a la altura de Yugi y mirando con los ojos carmesí le quito la gargantilla despertándola de su sueño –Yami-

-Ahora todo estará bien- le dijo abrazándola

Pero un disparo interrumpió la escena, el cual provenía de una pistola de Ultramarine. Yami escondió de tras de él a Yugi mirando como Dartz se movía al escenario de nuevo. –Oye eso no es justo-

-Entonces demándame- respondió sarcástico Ultramarine con la pistola en mano

Duke se levanto indignado protestando por lo que hizo el conde, pero el solo le disparo hiriendo su pierna de Duke para voltear a ver a la campesina encantada y su príncipe –el cuento se acabo. Dijo quitándole la gargantilla a Yami que defendía a su dama –Ven ahora Yugi.-

-No- se negó pero Dartz amenazo la vida de Yami lo que ella cedió saliendo de atrás del joven, mientras el conde apuntaba a la cabeza. Tomando su mano les dijo que nadie saliera de la sala. Cuando termino Yami y Joey se fueron persiguiendo a Dartz –no se la llevara-

-Voy de tras de ti-

Dartz salido forcejeando con Yugi que no quería ir con el –Suélteme-

-Quieres que use el collar- amenazo, Yugi cedió viendo para atrás, teniendo la esperanza de que Yami fuera por ella –Ustedes no les permitan el paso- ordeno, subió a uno de los elevadores con Yugi a la azotea- Valón y Alister se quedaron pero Tristán intervino arrojándoles fijador en los ojos lo que les lastimo las vista comenzado a quejarse como una par de locos. –Van a la azotea- dijo Yami viendo el elevador –Por las escaleras-

Volvieron a pasar junto a dueto joroba (Alister y Valón) poniéndoles de nuevo los ojos irritados con el spray. Yami sin dar crédito a todo esto solo solio corriendo en compañía de Joey subiendo las escaleras mientras Tristán era besado por Anzu. Los dos amigos subieron a toda velocidad para detener el secuestro del amor encontrado-

El elevador llego hasta la azotea, Dartz y Yugi bajaron mientras ella forcejeaba para safarse del agarre y el conde bloqueo la puerta de salida –Muévete- pero el conde vio incrédulo un globo aerostático

–Suéltame- grito Yugi volviendo a moverse

-En que pensabas Raphael- dijo

-Pensé que sería mas romántico-

-Era mejor un helicóptero- dijo el conde-Quítate del camino- ordeno Dartz jalando con él a Yugi que seguía moviéndose como lombriz en sal

Yami y Joey llegaron a la azotea pero la puerta estaba bloqueada, el joven golpeaba no se desbloqueaba la puerta. El rubio por ser bailarín termino por golpear la puerta rompiéndola por la fuerza de una pierna bien formada. Saliendo al techo lograron ver en tiempo como Ultramarine forzaba al amor de Yami a subir al globo –Basta- dijo Yugi cuando le ataron las manos a una parte del globo volteando a ver vi a su príncipe –Yami- grito

-Adelante no vas a pedir ayuda- se mofo el conde -No hay Yami que valga-

Joey sarcástico dijo –Amigo con una pequeña arma soy de las partes baja de Domino- avanzaron evitando un balazo del arma de Dartz. Raphael liberando las cuerdas tardaba demasiado así que el conde comenzó a disparar para romper la cuerda la cual se rompí al último disparo elevando el globo. Raphael detuvo el avance de los chicos –Yo me ocupo-

-No Joey es mi pelea- dijo Yami y grito –No te la llevaras a Egipto Dartz, no lo permitiré déjala-

-A Egipto estás loco, no vamos a las islas Fiji- grito el conde, Yugi seguía forcejeando para salir del globo-

Raphael fue golpeado repetido por Yami pero no cedía terreno hasta que una buena patada en su partes nobles por Joey lo dejo con dolor le permitió a Yami correr para alcanzar a la cuerda que colgaba de la canastilla del globo –Yami- grito la joven

-Nada de Yami- dijo –Creo que te gane la partida Atem-

-Yugi- grito tomando la cuerda en la carrera pero fue cuando ya se elevaban sobre la cuidad dejando a Yami en grave peligro

Yugi termino por desenredar la cuerda liberando una mano pero simulado que aun la tenia atada cuando Dartz se acerco –Yami- grito Yugi

-Ya que estamos solos en este globo que tal un beso- se acerco el conde para besarla pero ella no se dejo

-Déjeme en paz-

-Jamás rechaces aun conde- dijo con la intención de ponerle la gargantilla

-No-

-Vamos dime que me quieres- dijo sujetándola de modo que la arrincono en una orilla del globo –Ahora princesa aprende a obedecerme-

-No-

Yami logro subir –Aun hay cosas que tengo que decir- dijo golpeando al conde provocando que este estuviera a punto de caer, Yugi logro liberarse del resto de las amarras deteniendo a Yami para que no dejara caer al conde. –no no puedo matarte- subió al conde

-Que bien porque yo si- dijo Dartz empujando a Yami contra la orilla,

-No Yami- dijo la campesina deteniendo al conde de dejar caer a Yami, -Ríndete príncipe porque este es tu final-

Yugi tomo la gargantilla y se la puso al conde diciendo –En mil años cuando encuentre el amor verdadero en otra tierra el hechizo se romperá- el conde se volvió madera congelada, ella sonrió -Yami- dijo ayudándole a subir –funciono el collar, lástima que Atem me lo regalara pero es mejor así-

Pero con el detalle de que empujaron accidentalmente al conde que cayó del globo mientras abajo en la calle, los tres chiflados corrían para cacharlo en la caída, pero no lo hicieron y se rompió –No hay viaje a fiji-

-si lo juntamos y encuentra el amor verdadero tal vez vuelva a la vida.- dijo Alister pero venia una barredora y los tres tontos se hicieron a un lado pero esta se llevo al conde y ello corrieron detrás de el

Yami y Yugi en el globo rieron del asunto, se voltearon mirándose fijamente se abrazaron para distanciarse unos segundos después pero manteniendo unido el abrazo –Mi príncipe- dijo Yugi contenta viendo a los ojos carmesí.

-Mi princesa, para siempre- dijo Yami mirando a la joven de ojos amatistas

Se besaron apasionadamente en el globo teniendo un momento de paz después de tanto rollo para estar juntos abrazando al destino que se abría ante ellos.

"Y esa es la leyenda del conde Dartz, claro que nadie la cree ahora si vienen por aquí ahora les mostrare lo que se descubrió en la tumba del faraón sin nombre- dijo la guía dejando atrás el maniquí roto de Dartz que estaba por cierto mal pegado,(N/A: imaginen a Dartz en la corriente de pintura abstracta).

-Con que nadie la cree- dijo un espíritu- Atem discúlpame por no haberte dejado vivir esto espero que me perdones ahora hijo- dijo Aknamkanon, que no paso a la otra vida por la acción hecha hasta ahora.

Les gustaría la precuela de la película con Joey aunque el seria chica y Seto, ustedes dirán si la quieren, mañana publico el epilogo

Gracias a los que dejaron un review en especial a Blue-Eyes-White-Girl , aidefreak y kyle haddock me encanta que les guste la historia

Saludos

Mirialia Paolini


	6. Epilogo

Mirialia: Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a nuestro ultimo episodio

Yami: YUUUUUUGGGIIIII amor mio (Yugi esta morado por que Yami lo tiene en abrazo de oso)

Mirialia: calma Yami ya lo vas a matar (Yami lo suelta)

Yugi: Gracias Miri, Dartz no me quería soltar, tu y Link hacen un buen equipo al combatir (Dartz esta hecho cenizas)

Mirialia: De nada Yugi, no en vano estamos casados desdes hace 16 años, pero bueno esta no es nuestra ultima interaccion créanme

Yami: Gracias por regresarme a mi Yugi. y como es que no es la ultima interaccion

Mirialia: Porque los estoy reclutando para el fic próximo de un angel y un humano

Yami: quien será el angel y quien el humano

Mirialia: eso lo dejo en sopresa primero voy por un fic que escribo paralelo a este pero con mis papas adoptivos

Yugi: bien Gracias por salvarme y devolverme con mi faraón

Link: De nada chico solo no sean caldufos por favor porque Miri y yo estamos esperando bebe

Mirialia: Link los gemelos nacieron hace 10 años uno, y dos mi bebe esperado es mi siguiente fic ( en realidad no tengo hijos mas que en mis fics)

Yugi: bueno vamos Yami (le toma la mano al faraón) vamos a hacer cuchi-cuchi

Yami pone cara de pervertido y se lleva a Yugi al cuarto de huéspedes de la mansión Alden

Mirialia (con una gota): que par caramba, bueno vamos con el disclaimer, Link hazme los honores para ya acabar

Link: Me enamore de un maniquí o Mannequin 2 on the move le pertenece a 20 th century fox y MGM y YU-Gi-Oh le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sama, gracias así que sin mas preámbulos disfruten el epilogo

* * *

Epilogo.

Egipto comenzó poco a poco a recuperar su gloria pasada, el espíritu del faraón que maldijo a la campesina encantada podía descansar en paz porque su hijo ahora Yami logro reunirse con su amada por fin. Así Aknamkanon pudo pasar sin pena ni gloria al otro lado y los dioses aceptaron que por fin luz y oscuridad estaban juntas.

En Domino después de que se bajaran del globo, Yami y Yugi fueron recibidos por sus amigos, Joey por fin pudo conocer (de nuevo) al maniquí que cobraba vida es decir a Yugi. El abuelo de Yami, Sugoroku conoció a la novia de su nieto, Yugi lo confundió con su abuelito, pero él dijo que podía llamarlo así porque eran familia prácticamente porque ella y Yami ya estaban prometidos.

Unos días después se comunicaron a la embajada Egipcia, avisando del robo de Dartz a la corona del país. Se pusieron en contacto con el rey Siamun quien extendió un agradecimiento tanto personal como monetario a la pareja por la recuperación no así por la campesina encantada que le dijeron fue destruida la maldición y ahora vivía feliz con su amor verdadero. La recompensa que les dio el rey les ayudo a vivir sin estrecheces así como darle una identidad a la ex campesina encantada que había nacido en la tierra Egipcia y le ayudaría a obtener la ciudadanía Japonesa, Yami se fue a estudiar Diseño, mientras Yugi que sabia Egipcio antiguo se quedo trabajando como traductora en el Museo Domino.

Yami y Yugi se casaron en Kaiba Corp. con su amigo Joey quien trajo al hermano gemelo de su pareja Seth, Seto quien se había casado con otro maniquí llamada Josephine o Jouno desde el antiguo Egipto. Yami llevo a Yugi antes de la recepción de su boda a una joyería donde le compro un collar nuevo para reemplazar el de amatista que Atem le diera, este era un rubí pequeño en forma de corazón, se lo puso y la beso. El espíritu de Atem dentro de Yami sonreía porque por fin podía estar junto a su amada una vez más, así que perdono a su padre por el hechizo de Dartz, Yugi guardo en su interior el recuerdo de su amor perdido y encontrado nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron al recepción de su boda Mitsuki Himura canto para ellos Nothing´s gonna stop us now para sellar su cuento de hadas, la cual sirvió para recordarles que a pesar de todo estaban juntos. (N/A: les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen esta parte del final)

Y como dice la frase vivieron felices para siempre, pero este final era solo el comienzo de una nueva aventura para ellos, demostrando que el amor es la fuerza que trasciende el tiempo, y de una vida a otra.

FIN

La canción de Nothing´s gonna stop us now es de starship

Espero les haya gustado el final, el final de la peli es un poco escueto asi que decidi hacer mi propio epilogo

combinando el de la peli, los veo pronto en los fics de La chica de mis sueños con Sailor Moon y de Un Angel nos visita con Yami y yugi otra vez hasta entonces

Gracias por sus reviews

Saludos

Mirialia Paolini


End file.
